


Storm

by RoseGhostie



Series: The Voltron Pride (Omegaverse) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, And Keith really really adores Lance, At least he's Part Altean, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Claiming, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Lance just really loves Keith, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Dynamics, Protective Keith (Voltron), Scent Marking, mentions of mpreg, she doesn't care what pronouns you use though, sorta - Freeform, the boys they pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGhostie/pseuds/RoseGhostie
Summary: When the castle receives a distress signal from a nearby planet, Keith and Lance are sent down in the Red Lion to investigate. A few hours into the mission it starts storming badly, and the rain that is falling starts doing wierd things to Lance, an omega, so Keith finds a cave to wait it out. However, what happens in the cave definitely does not stay in the cave.





	1. Cold Front

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! I wasn't expecting this to become more than a one-shot, but I'm absolutely enamored by this pairing! There's only two chapters, but my goodness. Anyway, I hope you enjoy some lovely pining Half-Galra Keith and Part-Altean Lance(and by part I mean I worked out a family tree and organized it so that Lance is 2/3 Altean.) for the first chapter!  
> Warning! The Rating will go up in the next chapter!
> 
> This isn't my first Rodeo in the fanfiction world, but it is my first one on AO3, and it sure as heck won't be the last <3

“How’re the both of you holding up down there?” Keith heard Shiro say through the communicators in their helmets. They’d, and by ‘they’ he meant himself and Lance, been tasked with answering a distress call that the team had received when Allura had wormholed the castle over the planet that they were currently on, however…

“We’re not finding much down here, Shiro.” Keith said, as he and Lance continued to look around. “I’m beginning to wonder if it was a false alarm. We’ve hardly even seen any wildlife aside from a few bugs and maybe a…well I guess we can call them birds?” He looked over at Lance for clarification. 

“On top of that we’re already a pretty far distance from Red…” Lance added, shrugging at Keith’s bird comment. Looks like he was just as confused about this as he was. As the conversation carried on, Keith glanced around, as Lance was doing the same. Aside from the atmosphere being a little bit heavier than Earth’s, Keith had to say this place was pretty reminiscent of it, well, aside from the green sky. They were walking through lush vegetation, surrounded by tall, tropical looking trees and plants that looked like they belonged in a rainforest. Maybe this was a rainforest, who knew? (Well probably the inhabitants that they were looking for, but they couldn’t find them.)

As they were walking, Keith glanced over at Lance again. The blue paladin had a solemn look on his face, of course he must be feeling homesick. Lance missed Earth a whole lot, and seeing this planet probably wasn’t helping him in the least. The alpha, feeling the unmistakable urge to comfort his friend,-they were friends, weren’t they?- walked closer to Lance’s side, their arms brushing up against one another occasionally. By the way that Lance had relaxed next to him, Keith had assumed that he had succeeded in his endeavor to at least some degree. He had to stop himself from letting out a pleased, low rumble of satisfaction from being able to comfort his omega. 

_No, Keith._

That was wrong. Lance wasn’t _his_. As much as he wanted him to be. 

It wasn’t a secret to himself that he’d fallen hard for the blue paladin, but he was just going to keep that to himself. Ever since everything that happened on Arus, with Sendak… Keith, after realizing why he’d just about lost his head over the fact that he couldn’t get into the Castle of Lions because of the Galran Particle Barrier, because he couldn’t get to Lance, had tried to remain close to the omega. Or rather he tried to remain as close as he could without arising too many suspicions from the rest of their group. Their pack, Keith could comfortably say now.

Lance was independent, competitive, teased Keith mercilessly about his hair, and, dare Keith say it, _funny_. God Lance was hilarious to Keith and it took everything he had to remain stoic every time Lance made a joke. He was also smart, and quick to think on his feet. But he was also insecure and sometimes a bit lonely. (Keith had learned that over the several times that Lance had talked with him, one on one, on the observation deck. He was glad that Lance felt like he could come confide in him.) Keith cared about Lance, he really did. Although he was sure that the other didn’t feel the same way about him, but that wasn’t going to stop Keith from at least keeping the target of his affections safe and as comfortable as he could. Discreetly. 

Damn. He really needed to distract himself from thoughts of his ome- Lance. Distract himself from thoughts of Lance. _Quiznack, Keith, hold yourself together…_ Luckily, Shiro contacted him right then, allowing him to focus on the pack leader’s words. Shiro may be a beta, but he was a beta who commanded the respect and loyalty of his packmates. And having already mated Allura, who was essentially the group’s top alpha, meaning that even Keith wouldn’t go against her, solidified his role of leader even more, even though it wasn’t necessary to do that. 

_

If…If Lance was being honest, Keith’s presence was comforting to him. The alpha’s scent just screamed ‘home’, ‘comfort’, ‘protection’, and _‘mate’_ to the omega. He’d never let Keith know, he’d just accept what he was given. Even though he wanted so much more. 

Okay, so this wasn’t just a ‘little bit’ of a crush that he had on the alpha. It was a full-blown infatuation with the other and there was really nothing he could do about it. It started off as a little one, at the Garrison, but after being in such close proximity with the alpha, and finally becoming, well…friends with him… Lance had soon found himself absolutely smitten. Keith was stubborn, relied on his instinct and impulsiveness, but he was also smart, strong, a little awkward, and nice. God Keith was so nice. He voluntarily let Lance ramble on to him about how much he missed Earth, missed his home…his family. He’d just sat there and listened to him with he was feeling down, Lance had confided in him that he sometimes (always) felt inadequate in comparison to the rest of the team and then would tell Lance that he shouldn’t feel that way because he couldn’t be farther from the truth. Lance fell hard and fast, and there was nothing that he could do to prevent himself from falling any further. 

He gave his head a mental shake, attempting to get rid of those thoughts (for the time being, they’d come back, they _always_ came back). There was _no way_ that Keith would even think of liking him back the same way that Lance like him. Lance wasn’t even sure if he liked _boys_ like that! Okay, that was a fib. He was always pretty sharp when it came to people’s sexualities, proven by experience of course. He, himself was bisexual, something that Lance was proud of being, and he just knew that Keith wasn’t interested in women. He hadn’t even batted an eye at Allura, who was stunning beyond belief, even before Shiro had mated with her. She may be an alpha, but that hadn’t stopped other alphas from at least trying to flirt with her before she politely turned them down, saying that someone already had her heart before sneaking a shy smile at Shiro. Lance had caught onto that quickly. Keith showed no interest in any of the other attractive alien women that they’d come across either. The only time that he’d seen Keith show any semblance of interest was in some guy they came across, but that lasted a fraction of a second before the ass betrayed them by taking their little four eyed gremlin hostage, which for him proved to be a very bad idea because by the time that everyone had mobilized, Lance watched Pidge take away any chance the guy had to have kids of any sort. 

None of them had felt very sorry about it and Pidge had been proud of herself. 

Anyway, Lance felt he should just be happy with what he’d been given, he should be happy that he and Keith were, at the very least getting along. The reason Lance had said that they were ‘rivals’ in the first place was to protect his heart. However, his heart had other plans.  
“Lance, yo. Keith to space cadet Lance.” Lance blinked surprised to have been brought back out of his thoughts and suddenly have Keith’s face very close to his own. Thus the omega did the only thing that he could think of at the moment. 

He shrieked.

“What the Quiznack, Keith?! You scared the crap out of me!” Lance said quickly, his face bright red.

Keith laughed openly at Lance’s reaction and lance felt his heart jump into his throat. Keith should laugh more often…Or maybe not, it did weird things to the omega’s heart.  
“I’ve been trying to get you to respond to me for a solid 2 minutes, what was with the serious look you had on your face? You okay?” Keith asked, quirking his head to the side curiously. 

Wait…Had Keith been worrying about him? Whoops. He’d been lodged so far into his own head that he’d made the other concerned about him.  
“Sorry, I just got a little lost in thought. I’m okay though.”  
“Well try not to hurt yourself by thinking too hard, Lance.” Keith said in a joking, yet surprisingly gentle manner. Lance rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t be a jerk, Keith.” He responded playfully, causing Keith to smile. Lance’s heart did a little flip.  
“A-anyway, have Pidge and the others pinpointed the location yet?”  
“They’re still looking into it. In the meantime we should probably keep looking around. We’re in generally the correct area, we just need to find it…” Keith said before he was interrupted by a sharp crack of purple lightning that was followed by a loud rumble of thunder and Lance letting out a startled yelp, his hands attaching themselves to Keith’s right arm, gripping him tightly.  
“Lance?”

-

Lance’s hands immediately let go of Keith’s arm and Keith quietly mourned the loss of contact.  
“Sorry! Sorry, that just…startled me.” Lance said quickly. Honestly it had startled Keith too, when the lightning had lit up the sky and world around them and the thunder roared he nearly jumped twelve feet out of his skin. He’d been grounded by Lance, however, who had tightly latched on to his arm, he could feel the fear that was practically radiating off of the omega and that was what kept him grounded. The urge to protect. 

By this time, an oddly colored rain had begun to fall around them as another low rumble of thunder could be heard following a flash of lightning that lit up the sky once again.  
Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder gently. “Don’t apologize, Lance. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Keith assured gently, causing Lance to relax visibly. “Honestly it surprised me too.”

That made Lance laugh and roll his eyes. “Sure it did,” He said in a light, joking tone before a confused expression crossed his face and he focused on Keith’s, causing the alpha to bristle lightly.  
“Uhh…what?” Keith asked, blinking. “Is there…something on my face…?”

Without a word, Lance reached up and grabbed either side of Keith’s helmet, leaving poor Keith’s heart racing in his chest as the blue paladin lifted the helmet off of his head.  
What in the world was Lance doing…?  
“Why,” Lance started speaking softly, now holding Keith’s helmet off to his side and reaching up towards Keith’s face, bringing a surprised blush to it as well. “are you in your Galra form?” He asked finally, gently tugging on one of Keith’s now fuzzy Galra ears.

Keith had attempted to bite back a pleased purr, tried to change it into something else, namely silence, but the damage had already been done. Lance just chuckled softly at Keith, and if his hands lingered there a bit longer, rubbing soft circles into the purple fur of the red paladin’s ears, well…there was no way that Keith was going to complain. After that he could’ve sworn that he’d heard Lance say something under his breath, a small, soft smile dancing across the omega’s lips.

After Lance had pulled his hands away and handed Keith back his helmet, apologizing for taking it off (Keith waved it off saying that it was fine. Honestly if the tables had been turned he’d done the same thing, but he didn’t say that aloud, Lance didn’t need to know that yet), they both looked up at the sky. The rain was falling harder now, and something curious was happening. Not to Keith, aside from the involuntary transformation, but to Lance.  
“Hey, Keith…? I don’t…Do you think there’s something strange about this rain…?” He asked softly, taking a step under the cover of some leaves of a tree. Keith followed him. It worked as a makeshift umbrella for the time being.  
“Hm? Not…really? I mean aside from my suddenly being in Galra form. Are you alright…?”  
“Ah…No…I’m fine I guess. Maybe it’s because it’s a different color? I’m so used to the rain on Earth that maybe it…it’s just a little different for me.” Lance said, Keith picked up that something wasn’t quite correct about the statement that Lance had just given him, but he wouldn’t push the other. “But…Don’t you think we should find some sort of shelter to wait in until the storm passes? I don’t think we should be out in it, especially since we don’t know what that lightning could do to us if it struck too close to us.”

Lance was right, not knowing things about the storm itself was dangerous. Who knows what could happen.  
“You’re right.” Keith said, glancing around the area. The charge in the atmosphere was almost tangible and something felt off. What it was, Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something wasn’t right. “I think I saw a cave not too far away. If we move from tree to tree we should be okay, do you think that’ll work?”  
“I can’t say I have a better plan, Red’s too far away, and we shouldn’t fly in this until we know that we can get through it safely.” Lance said in agreement. Keith nodded.  
“Alright then. It shouldn’t take us too long to get over there, maybe…fifteen minutes at most? Ten if we run.”  
“Anything to get us out of this storm.”  
Lance sounded a little worn out, like he was out of breath.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’ll be fine. Let’s just get out of this storm.”

-

Lance was acting weird. It was like he was being completely sapped of energy to the point that he was struggling to move. Keith could see that he was pushing through it and keeping pace with him, but God he was worried about the omega. They’d only been walking for about five minutes at that point and Lance looked, and sounded exhausted. That was it for Keith, he pulled Lance under some more large leaves of a nearby tree and guiding him to the trunk to lean against. Lance nearly sunk into the bark of the tree.  
“You, are absolutely not okay. What’s going on?” Keith asked, still holding Lance steady even though the omega was propped up against the tree, his face flushed.  
Lance’s breathing was sporadic, and Keith was nearly worried out of his mind.  
“I don’t know.” Lance said after a moment’s silence, aside from his heavy breathing. “I think its…something about the rain…. Or maybe it’s the storm.”  
Keith looked thoughtful. That was a huge possibility. But if that was the case, why was it happening to just Lance…?  
“That’s even more a reason for me to get you to some shelter. It’s not affecting me at all.”  
“Lucky you.”  
“I’m serious Lance. Let me help you.” Keith watched as Lance sighed and gave in, it didn’t take long, Lance was exhausted and the alpha was sure that the other was able to see how worried he was about him. It wasn’t as if he’d been trying to hide it from him. 

Okay, maybe he had been before they started moving, but now was no time to not be worried about Lance. He was practically collapsing as he spoke.  
“Okay…okay.” Lance said, and honestly Keith was relieved that the omega accepted his help.  
“Good.” He turned around and knelt down on the ground. “Climb on, I don’t need you collapsing on me.” Keith said gently, looking back at Lance over his shoulder. The blue paladin hesitated a moment before climbing on to Keith’s back and leaning his full weight into him. Keith adjusted a bit before standing back up easily, Lance’s arms wrapping around and crossing in front of Keith’s neck while Keith gripped Lance’s thighs to hold him up. Lance’s head was resting on Keith’s shoulder and he could hear the other’s heavy breathing clearly. That was doing weird things to Keith, and now was definitely not the time.  
“Okay, I’m going to run for the cave, alright? We’ll get out of this soon.”

Keith felt Lance nod against his shoulder, and took that as an affirmative to head out, so he did. Keith made up to a light jog, hurrying as best he could without jostling Lance around too much. The rain was coming down around them, hard, and another flash of lightning, closer this time, lit up the sky, causing Lance to flinch again. They were okay. Lance would be fine. Keith told himself this over and over. 

That was until a sharp intake of breath and a light whimper could be heard from the omega he was carrying on his back.  
“…Lance?” Keith asked. He didn’t slow down, that wouldn’t help their predicament in the least, so he kept moving. “How are you doing, buddy?”  
Lance was quiet until Keith heard another soft whimper. “…burns…” He’d said. Burns? What burns? Where the hell was that cave?!  
“Lance?”  
“Keith, it burns, I-I don’t know how that rain got into my suit, but it did and it burns.” Lance managed, a little louder this time. If Keith had been worried before…now he was really worried.  
“It won’t be much longer, Lance. Hang on for me, yeah?” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. He’d get Lance out of this.  
“…Y-yeah…Okay. Okay Keith.” Lance breathed out. “I got this.”  
Keith didn’t stop the pride from practically radiating from his body. Lance was strong, Keith knew this.  
It wasn’t long until Keith could see the mouth of the cave ahead of them.  
“Finally.” He’d heard Lance say, his head now resting back on Keith’s shoulder, almost in the crook of his neck.  
“Sorry.” Keith laughed out. “I guess it was a little farther away than I remembered.”  
“’s ok. Let’s just get in there before we get struck by lightning.” Lance said in a joking tone, as best he could, anyway. Keith rolled his eyes, but continued to hurry along.  
“You got it.”

-

Keith carried Lance into the shelter of the cave. It wasn’t deep, but it sheltered them from the storm and that was all that really mattered at the moment. Reluctantly, Keith knelt back down and allowed Lance to get off of his back, leaning the omega up against the rocky wall of the cave before he turned to face him. Both Lance and Keith had peeled off their helmets, Keith sitting down and catching his breath after having run while carrying Lance for about ten minutes straight. Lance was catching his breath as well, even though Keith was the one who had basically run a marathon while carrying the other on his back.  
“You doing okay now?” Keith asked as he watched Lance pull off his helmet.  
“Do you want the truth or a little white lie that’ll make you feel better?” Lance asked sarcastically, glancing up at Keith through the visor of his helmet as he was still pulling it off at the time.  
“Lance.” Keith said in a warning tone.  
Lance snickered lightly. “I’m just teasing you. I’m definitely better than when we were out in the storm. Dunno how that rain, or whatever it was managed to seep into my suit, but it’s not burning anymore. Just…tingly. Although I can’t say whether it’s a good or a bad thing yet.” He admitted, placing his helmet off to the side of him and leaning back up against the cave wall.

Keith watched as Lance pulled off his helmet and answered him, his eyes going wide as he saw what was hidden beneath the visor and the helmet. Much like Allura and Coran, Lance now had those blue Altean markings on his cheekbones, they were casting of a soft glow that Keith was shocked Lance didn’t notice, or maybe he was just used to it. His ears were now pointed as well, and just beneath them, just under his jawline, there were markings as well.  
“What? Why are you staring at me? Is my beauty too much for you to handle~?”

He didn’t answer right away. He knew his reaction was the exact same as the time that he had seen Lance like this before when the omega had been in the healing pod. 

He didn’t answer right away because _god damn_ Lance was beautiful and he’d stolen Keith’s breath away. 

-

Wait…

Lance…Lance probably didn’t realize that he’d changed. He also didn’t know that Keith had found out about him before this…but…  
“Keith?” 

Keith lightly bit the inside of his bottom lip. He needed to tell Lance about the fact that he knew he was Altean, or at least part Altean, considering that Lance and Hunk had grown up together on Earth. That way if he still wanted to keep it a secret, well…for the most part, he could, rather than just waltzing back into the castle without realizing that he had changed and then having everyone bombard him with question after question that Keith didn’t know if Lance would be able to answer.

He must’ve been staring at Lance (of course he had been, who was he kidding, the boy was beautiful) because the omega shifted a bit, not necessarily uncomfortably, more like shyly, and his cheeks were a rosy pink as he glanced away, avoiding making eye contact with Keith.  
“L-look…I know this might seem like a lot to process, y’know, my appearance…me being Altean and all…”

Keith was floored. He’d done it on purpose. Lance had changed on purpose and he was willingly sharing his secret with him. He’d trusted Keith with something that he hadn’t even told Hunk about, something that he hadn’t even told the only other two Alteans on the ship about. That in itself made Keith’s stomach feel like it had done a weird little flip.  
“B-but you could at least say something…!”

Lance was fidgeting nervously with his fingers, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction from Keith aside from his awed staring. Of course, that was easier said than done when the person you have a mega crush on decides to confide in something with you, and something that you already found out by accident no less. Eventually, after some few ticks of Keith just…watching the other, Keith found one of his hands reaching up and gently cupping one of Lance’s cheeks, his thumb running over the glowing Altean mark that now adorned it. The omega leaned into his touch after letting out a soft gasp of surprise before a warm smile spread across his lips and his eyes closed, a soft, pleased sigh escaping Lance’s lips. A fond smile made its way to Keith’s own features, unbeknownst to him and the words slipped out of him before he could stop them, not that he even tried.  
“Beautiful…” Keith breathed out as he gently stroked Lance’s cheek with his thumb. Lance’s eyes snapped open and a pretty red blush covered his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears.  
Lance lightly batted at Keith’s hand with his own before covering his face in embarrassment.  
“Lance, the tips of your ears are red too.”  
Lance groaned pitifully causing Keith to chuckle softly.  
“You’re not allowed to turn the tables on me like this, I’m supposed to be the embarrassing one, not you.” Lance reached out and lightly tugged on Keith’s fuzzy ears, smirking. “You’re pretty too, you giant kitty.”  
Based on the laughter that fell from Lance’s lips, Keith’s reaction must’ve been pretty funny. He’d felt his face heat up immediately and he buried his face into his knees.  
“Ugh. You’re impossible, Lance.” He said, his words muffled slightly.  
“So uh…” Lance began, pulling back his hands off of Keith’s ears, causing the half-Galra to look up at him, his cheeks still flushed and warm. “You…You didn’t seem…too surprised about the whole ‘Lance is Altean’ thing…”  
It was Keith’s turn to fidget slightly.  
“Well…I’ve uh…known for a while…I guess.”  
“What? Can your Alpha Galra nose just tell or something?”  
“What! No! I mean, sorta? But that’s not how I found out!” Keith had picked up something different in Lance’s scent for sure, but he’d always just pushed it aside telling himself that it was just part of Lance’s natural scent, which it was. “It was while you were in the cryopod, healing up after the battle with Sendak…”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Anyway I…Well I came in to check on you…” Keith glanced away before he decided to scoot over and sit next to Lance, leaning up against the wall beside him. “I wanted to make sure that someone was there when you woke up, and since everyone else was working on repairs on the Castle of Lions…” Keith felt Lance lean against him, even through the armor that they were wearing, he smiled. “Well for whatever reason when I had walked in you looked Altean. No one else knows though! It didn’t last long, maybe…I think it was about one or two vargas. I kept everyone out by making up excuses. I didn’t know if you wanted it kept a secret or not, and I’d figured that since you hadn’t told anyone by that point I should keep it to myself.”  
“Aw…Well aren’t you a sweet kitty~” Lance said, dramatically, turning a bit and ruffling the Alpha’s hair before letting his hand drop back to the ground. “All joking aside though, thanks, Keith. I appreciate that you kept my secret for me.”

Keith turned his head to look over at Lance, preparing to tell the other that it hadn’t been any trouble, but he’d soon found himself nose to nose with Lance and the close proximity caused his face to heat up pretty quickly. Neither of them made to pull away, however, and within the next tick or two, Keith wasn’t sure who initiated it first, but their lips came together in a kiss.  
It wasn’t an overly heated one, but it was slow and passionate.  
Keith wanted to savor it.


	2. Warm Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has some problems letting people in, and Lance breaks down some of his walls after Keith has a stupid idea that Lance knows he can't stop Keith from executing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Looks like I wrote more than I had intended. Again. -\（シ）/- It just kinda happens I guess. Anyway, Turns out I misjudged where the spicy stuff was going to be. Don't worry, there'll definitely be a heads up when that's headed your way! For the meantime, have some bonding and fluff!  
> None of this story has been beta'd, so if you see any mistakes please let me know!

Lance couldn’t think. Any thoughts he’d had previously were immediately pushed out of his mind. Except for one.

He was kissing Keith.

He was kissing Keith and Keith was kissing him _back_.

The Omega’s heart pounded loudly in his chest, and the burning sensation that the rain had caused on his skin had been almost all but forgotten. For the most part. (He’d sorta lied to Keith ( _so he wouldn’t worry!_ ) when he’d said it had just been tingly. He knew that if he’d complained any more about it Keith would fuss over him, not that he minded, but he didn’t want to stress the other out any more than he already was, considering Keith was essentially a physical manifestation of stress to begin with. Poor guy.) 

One of Keith’s hands had found its way to rest on Lance’s waist, gripping him lightly as the other reached up and cupped the omega’s cheek again before he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

Involuntarily, Lance let out a little displeased whine at their separation. Keith’s lips had been surprisingly soft against his own.

The omega opened his eyes and found himself staring back into Keith’s, blue watching purple. A pretty flush of color was covering the half-Galra’s cheeks, and Lance knew that he probably fared no better than the alpha, but he smirked anyway.   
“Why’d you stop?” He breathed out softly, lightly rubbing their noses together affectionately.   
“S-Sorry, I-I…!” Lance raised a slender finger and pressed it against Keith’s lips, effectively silencing him.  
“Don’t apologize. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Lance assured, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. The alpha visibly relaxed.  
“Good.” Lance praised, gently pressing a finger on Keith’s nose before pulling back. “You’re cute when you’re flustered~” he teased, laughing when Keith flushed a darker shade.  
“ _Lance!_ ” Keith hissed, even more ruffled then, causing Lance to laugh jovially. Lance laughed even harder when he’d heard Keith groan, which just fueled his amusement, only for him to be silenced by Keith taking his face into his hands and bringing him in for a more vehement, open mouthed kiss that gave Lance a pleasant, but odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
“Shut up.” Keith growled against Lance’s lips, biting at the omega’s lower lip and dragging a pleased moan from him. Lance’s hands found themselves pressed against Keith’s chest, of which was protected by the paladin armor. Lance wanted it gone. He wanted it gone and he wanted his hands his hands on Keith’s skin. 

The airtight suit that they wore was also a problem for Lance. Ever since that morning, when they’d been told that they were going on this mission and they’d both suited up, Lance had been consciously and subconsciously wanting Keith to take off that damn suit. He had a scent that made Lance’s toes curl, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t volunteer himself to go and train with Keith just for the whole reason that his scent was a lot stronger then than other times, less subtle. To Lance, Keith had an earthy scent. He smelled like the forest floor after a fresh rain, cedar wood, and a hint of cinnamon. He wanted to practically feel that scent curling around him, wanted both of their scents to mingle together, in what way, well, Lance didn’t want to push it.   
When Keith pulled away this time they were both breathless and Keith had a smirk on his face.   
“Well…That seemed to work.” Keith said with a smugness in his tone as Lance was practically seeing stars, pleasantly dazed.  
“Do that again~” Lance breathed out, earning himself another nip to his bottom lip, eliciting another soft whine from the omega.   
“Not right now.” Keith said, pulling away. “As much as I’d like to continue ravaging you-” Lance made a little indignant sound, upset that Keith had moved away from him. “We need to get in contact with the others.”  
Keith was right, of course, so he forced himself to calm down. Though the feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t going away. He told himself that it would pass. Of course, he’d be quite a bit riled up after _that_ kiss.   
Keith, before he moved to grab his helmet, first leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the mark that was just beneath Lance’s right eye, causing him to let out a noise of surprise as his face heated up.  
“But, maybe we could continue later~” Keith said suggestively, gently rubbing the blue mark just beneath Lance’s ear and jawline. Lance responded with a soft chirping noise, the sound of a pleased omega that only some could make. He noticed that it made Keith respond in kind with a low rumble.  
“Careful, Keith. I might just hold you to that.” He warned, nuzzling the other’s cheek with his nose gently.  
“Mm…” Another pleased rumble escaped Keith. “Good.”  
They both shifted a little so that Lance was leaned up against Keith as the alpha pulled on his helmet and began fiddling with the settings for communications.   
“No dice?”  
“No. It’s all just static.” Keith said, leaning his head on top of Lance’s, of which was leaned up on his shoulder. Lance smiled a little bit as Keith continued talking. “I think this storm is messing with the communications between here and the castle.”  
“We’ll just have to wait it out then. The storm can’t possibly last _that_ long, and even if it did it should let up at least some, right?”

-

The storm never let up, at all, Keith mused. He’d been trying to get ahold of periodically, only to have his attempts be thwarted and drained out by interference due to what Keith assumed was the lightning’s fault. In between each of the tries, he and Lance had been talking, Lance cracking jokes and using hilariously bad pickup lines on the alpha, making him laugh and pull Lance closer, his arm resting on the other’s waist. Although, after their latest attempt to contact the Castle of Lions, Lance was suspiciously quiet.  
“Lance?” Keith questioned softly, looking over at him. Part of him hoped that Lance had dozed off, as he’d expected that the omega was probably tired after everything that had happened earlier, but when he felt Lance shift against him he glanced over and saw that Lance was not asleep. Immediately he picked up that Lance’s expression seemed…uncomfortable, pained even. The omega’s face was red and he seemed distressed to say the least.   
“Lance…hey…” Did…was that rain…whatever liquid that was…was it still affecting him? Keith reached over and gently pressed a, currently ungloved, hand to the blue paladin’s forehead and immediately sucked in a sharp breath.

Lance was burning up…!

Worry flooded Keith’s mind, that rain must’ve affected Lance really badly. How long was he going to keep this from Keith? What kind of alpha was he if he couldn’t even tell when his mate wasn’t well?! Keith felt-  
“D-don’t beat yourself up, Keith…” Lance’s voice brought him back from his walk down the path of self-deprecation. “Not your fault. I didn’t tell you, wasn’t planning on it ‘cause I didn’t want to worry you, but look where that got me.” The omega said with a dry laugh. “Sorry.”  
Keith shook his head. He should’ve noticed either way. It doesn’t matter if he was trying to hide it from him or not, he still should have noticed at least something. Lance’s breaths were coming out in short, hot puffs now.   
“Lance…” Keith said softly, smoothing back the omega’s hair from his forehead. Lance shivered at the touch, letting out a soft whine. Keith frowned and watched the other a moment. He didn’t like this. Lance was _sick_. He needed to get back to the castle and this stupid storm wasn’t letting up in the least!

Wait…

What if…

Keith didn’t _want_ to leave Lance on his own, but if he could at least get back to the Red Lion and bring her back here he could fly them out of there. It was risky, of course, but he wanted Lance safe.  
“I’m going to go and get Red.” Keith said, causing Lance to startle, lifting his head off of the red paladin’s shoulder and look at him in shock, his face red and his eyes still dazed. That only solidified Keith’s desire to go.  
“What?! No! Keith, it’s not safe!” Lance argued, the worry evident on his face.   
“And you’re sick, Lance. That rain did something to you…affected you negatively somehow. I want to get you back to the castle.” Keith said firmly, not going to budge on his stance on the matter. Lance grumbled, clearly not happy, but caved because he could clearly see that Keith wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.  
“Fine. Take off your armor though.”  
“What? Why??”  
“If you go out there wearing all of that metal, that both you and I _know_ will attract that lightning, because we tested it, you’ll turn into a crispy Keith.” Lance argued. “I don’t want to get back ad have to explain to the others that ‘hey guys, we need a new red paladin because my hotheaded, stubborn, alpha boyfriend decided to get himself electrocuted!’” Lance gave Keith a firm look, waiting for him to respond.

Keith blushed when Lance openly called him, claimed him as his _boyfriend_. Was that what they were? Boyfriends?  
“Well…I mean…Yeah? U-Unless you don’t…”  
Oh Quiznack, he must have said that out loud.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, Lance…” Keith said gently, pressing a sofr kiss to the omega’s forehead. “You need to know, actually you probably do know, that I am _not_ too good at the whole feelings thing. I’m…I guess I’m a bit awkward…guarded.”  
“Afraid of getting hurt.” Lance clarified in a gentle, understanding tone. Keith looked away, embarrassed and not wanting to make eye contact, and nodded.   
“Y-yeah…that.” He admitted softly. Keith had his reasons for keeping others away from him. It was true that he didn’t want to get hurt, he’s already been hurt enough in his life, so he pushes people away. To protect himself.  
“Don’t worry.” He heard Lance say, still sounding extremely wiped out, but he was pushing through it. Keith looked over at him and found that the omega was giving him a soft smile.   
“I don’t plan on going _anywhere_ , Samurai. So, don’t worry. I’ll be here.” Lance assured before he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Keith’s fuzzy ear, causing it to flick and Lance to chuckle softly. “Also, just to let you know, it’s _okay_ to be afraid of getting hurt, Keith. You’ve been through a lot, but I’ll be here for you. Lean on me like you let me lean on you, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Keith felt his breath hitch in his throat. Lance was promising him that he wasn’t going to leave him. Lance was here to stay, and _god_ that made Keith so happy.   
“Okay?” Lance repeated gently, the soft smile still on his face. 

Keith couldn’t stop the wave of utter adoration for Lance from welling up, a shaky smile making its way to his face. Gently, the alpha placed his hand on the nape of Lance’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. Lance still felt warm to him, but despite that, he was smiling.   
“Okay.” Keith breathed out. “…Thank you, Lance.”  
“You got it, babe.” Lance said affectionately, causing Keith to chuckle and lightly kissing Lance’s nose, the omega chirping happily. 

The two stayed like that for a moment, unmoving with their foreheads pushed together and soft smiles on both of their faces. But however much Keith wanted to stay, he knew that getting Lance back to the Castle of Lions was important.

“I’m going to bring Red back here, okay?” Keith said, getting up onto his feet. If he could, he’d just bring Lance with him, but with other paladin looking the way he did…He didn’t want his condition to get any worse, especially since he’d have to go back out into the storm that caused this. Keith remembered Lance’s words and the very real danger of him getting fried if he wore his armor pieces out into the storm. The possibility of him getting electrocuted was very high and nobody wanted that. 

He pulled off his chest plate and other parts that posed a significant threat to his wellbeing in this weather. He put all the pieces into a neat pile, leaving him in just his airtight suit and his boots.   
“Okay…I _should_ be good to go…” Keith said, looking over at Lance then, who was now sitting with his knees pressed up to his chest and his face looking more flushed than it had been before.   
“Lance? You…doing alright?”

Lance’s response was way too quick. 

“Yes! Absolutely! I’m Fine!” He squeaked out in the most non-convincing voice that Keith had heard all day. At the very least it sounded like Lance had gained some energy…  
“O…kay?”  
“I’m fine, Keith. Really.” His words were far more convincing this time, though it was the look that Keith saw in Lance’s eyes that convinced him fully.

He smirked and Lance noticed and seemed a little frightened by his expression.   
“Alright, I get it. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Keith said, grabbing his Bayard, seconds before he stole a searing kiss from Lance’s lips. The omega tasted sweet to him, so he savored it a bit longer than he probably should have. Lance moaned into the kiss and as Keith pulled away he whined, chasing after him.   
“Jerk.” The blue paladin muttered, burying his now fire red face into his knees with a groan, causing Keith to laugh and press his hand gently on the top of the omega’s head for a moment before heading out of the cave and back into the storm. 

As he was leaving he heard a disgruntled Lance complain from the cave behind him.

_“Fuuuuuuuuuck…..!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy! Another chapter so soon! :P Look forward to the next one, I also plan on drawing out one scene in this chapter, so if I get enough people pointing out a certain spot that they like the best I'll happily doodle it out!
> 
> Tumblr: roseghostie.tumblr.com  
> Also if anyone could teach me how to properly HTML on here that would be absolutely amazing.


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Keith goes to get Red and bring her back, Lance realizes just exactly what that rain did to him. He forces himself to remain patient and wait for Keith to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Well Well. It looks like the rating jumped up here my friends. It's really mild though, not too extreme. That stuff comes in the next chapter or the chapter after that one, depending on how long my brain continues to just go along its merry way with ideas. Of course, I keep having more and more, because this was originally only going to be one chapter, and then it became two, and now three. Hopefully I can find a happy place and stop at five at the most for this one because I have other ideas floating around in my head and this is just the first one that I wanted to write!  
> Anyway! Enjoy :)

After Keith had left the cave, Lance cursed.

Loudly.

That rain caused something in him alright. Lance let out a distressed groan, flopping onto the ground and curling up into a tight ball. He didn’t know whether to be glad that he wasn’t sick, or upset at the fact that he couldn’t tell, until just now, that he was going into _heat_. Okay, to be fair he was wearing an airtight suit that prevented air, including his scent, from getting in or out, but _god_ he was embarrassed that he hadn’t even been able to tell that he was starting his cycle. 

For those that are unaware, Lance McClain is always acutely aware of his cycles, making sure that he times them so that they don’t interfere with anything that is planned, like this _fucking mission_. In fact, his next cycle wasn’t supposed to have started for another two whole months! Part of him was hoping that he _wasn’t_ going into his heat and that this was just a bad case of whatever that rain did to him, but the other part of him just _knew_.  


Sure, the whole mission wasn’t a complete waste, he and Keith were together now, and that alone had him over the moon and back, which, mind you, was…who knew how many lightyears away the moon was? Regardless, one good thing came out of it, but going into heat on an alien planet and not somewhere close to where his _nest_ was, was not a good thing. Quiznack, if he was thinking about nesting then he _really_ must be going into a bad heat. Lance, as a whole, wasn’t super into nesting. Sure, he had one, built it and put items that he liked in it (including Keith’s shirt, freshly pilfered after he’d finished training, Hunk’s headband after the yellow paladin had left it sitting on the table in the common area(not to worry, the beta had plenty of them), one of Pidge’s hair things, something of Allura’s that one of the mice gifted to him one day(it was Platt), a trinket of Shiro’s(Gifted to him by Chulatt. The mice really like him for some reason…) and something of Coran’s that he can’t quite identify, but it doesn’t bother him) and found comfort in it, it just…He just wasn’t interested in it if he didn’t have someone to share it with. 

Lance shuddered and shifted uncomfortably, he knew that he shouldn’t have just dismissed that feeling earlier. A little part of him in the back of his mind had warned him, but he believed it would pass. 

It didn’t pass, it just got worse. And that kiss that Keith left him with did not help him in the least. What he would do to just get Keith back here and have the alpha on top of him. He shivered at the thought. What would Keith’s reaction to this be? Coming back and expecting to find an ill omega, when in fact he’d actually been setting up for a surprise heat that he shouldn’t _actually_ be having. Lance would understand if Keith didn’t want to stay with him for his head once they were back at the castle, he would, but he’d prefer it if the alpha did. Hopefully lance was still coherent enough by the time that Keith got back to be able to ask the alpha if he would while he was still in his right mind. He had a feeling that if he asked while fully immersed in his heat Keith would say something along the lines of ‘You’re not in your right mind, Lance…’ 

Honestly if that were the case he would be glad that Keith refused, it made sense that the alpha wouldn’t accept the offer if it wasn’t truly Lance asking. 

A wave of arousal pulsed through Lance, causing the omega to let out a high-pitched whine. He refused to do anything aside from lay curled up on the ground, his whole body twitching from the raw, burning hunger that it craved. This was going to be a bad one. He cursed.

It was already setting in so quickly.  
“Keith…Hurry up…!”

-

Getting back to the Red Lion was easier said than done. Sure, Keith remembered exactly where they had left her, and the fact that she was mentally linked to him helped, but the raging storm was making everything just that much more difficult. Unlike what both he and Lance had originally thought when they’d first gotten to the planet, the place where they had landed was much more unforgiving than one of Earth’s rainforests. He could already see that some of the trees that they had previously passed had either oddly colored scorch marks on them or some had fallen over and were still smoldering.  
“But wow this storm is definitely something…” Keith grumbled to himself, glad that he’d let Lance convince him into doing that test with the armor earlier. Keith really would have become ‘crispy’ if he’d walked out here with all of that on. 

He hoped that Lance was doing okay. It’d been a while since he’d left the cave already, almost two hours…vargas or whatever, and he was sure that Red wasn’t that much farther away, he could feel her pawing at his mind with every step closer that he got. Soon he was able to see the metal of her body glistening with what light they had left, and the lightning strikes that were far too close for Keith’s liking, her barrier up as she waited for her paladin’s return.  
“Finally!” Keith ran over to her, unable to stop a small smile from appearing on his face, her soft purrs and rumbles greeting him.  
“Hey Red.” He responded in kind as she lowered her head to the ground and he affectionately rubbed the cool metal of her snout.  
_Welcome back, cub. Where is the blue one?_

Keith snorted at her. She’d recently taken to calling him ‘cub.’ Coran had suggested that perhaps she had grown extremely fond of him, and thus would explain the nickname. Anyway, this wasn’t the time for that. He had to get back to Lance.  
_Where is your mate, cub?_  
“Red!” Keith hissed, his face flushing. “Lance and I aren’t mates!”  
_Not yet, but I can feel it in your mind, something has changed between you and he. Am I incorrect?_

Keith groaned at her probing, he could feel her in his mind, sifting through memories. He didn’t bother to stop her, she did what she pleased at all times anyway. “No, _mom_ ,"-Red chortled at this-"you’re not wrong. But we’re not mates. Anyway, we need to go and get him. He couldn’t move around in this rain. We need to bring him back to the castle, he’s sick.” Worry bubbled up in Keith. He hoped that Lance was doing alright, it’d been two long vargas since he’d seen the omega, who knows how his condition may have changed.

Keith sat down in the pilot’s chair and shifted the controls, feeling Red move at his command, he also heard her growl in his mind.  
_He fell ill? You left him somewhere safe, correct? You fleshy beings do not tend to leave your mates unless they are in a safe place when it comes to them being unwell._  
“Yes Red, you’re right. But we’re going to get him so we can bring him home, to the Castle of Lions.”  
_Lead the way then. Was he injured?_  
“Not hurt…just…the storm.” Keith shook his head, no, that wasn’t right. “Actually I think it was something in the rain. Whatever it is caused Lance to get sick. I’m just…I’m worried, Red.”

As he directed her, Red thrummed with noise, as if she were working on something. A screen popped up in his sights as he directed her towards the cave. Altean lettering and numbers came up on the screen in a quick paced manner.  
“What are you doing?”

His question was returned with a soft, comforting purr from his lion. It was soothing.  
_He will be fine, cub. The falling liquid has no dangerous qualities that could harm your mate._  
“Then what-”  
_Cub._ Keith was silenced by her prodding at his mind, a low, choppy rumble echoing through it. Was she…laughing? _He will be fine. I promise._

Keith knew that Red wasn’t going to say any more than that. She was cryptic and stubborn, like he was, however sometimes that could be infuriating, and he suddenly knew how the others felt about him from time to time. He trusted Red though, so he let it go. Her assurance did help, but his relationship with Lance…it was so new. He didn’t know how to act around the omega to begin with, how was he supposed to act now. It terrified him. It scared him how much he cared for Lance. 

Red purred soothingly in his mind, calming him some. Her presence was more than welcome in his mind, she was a pleasant constant. Despite everything racing through his brain, he smiled.  
“Thanks, Red.”

The time that it took to get back to the cave in the Red Lion was _significantly_ less than what it had been on foot. What had once been nearly two hours turned into just over 10 minutes, although that was with caution for local flora thrown out the window. Red landed easily in front of the cave, lowering her head so that it was placed no more than a few feet in front of the entrance.

Keith noticed that Lance didn’t come out, even though their landing was noisy enough to wake just about anything within a mile radius. An unpleasant feeling settled into his stomach, what if- He quickly hopped to his feet and hurried to fetch Lance. Red pawed at his mind once more as he was leaving.  
_Calm, cub. He is fine._  
“That is _not_ stopping me from going and getting him, Red.”  
_I am not stopping you, cub. But you needn’t worry so much._

Keith scoffed lightly and anxiously hurried towards the inside of the cave. 

-

Keith honestly did not know what to expect when he stepped off of the Red Lion and into the cave to go and get Lance. But he sure as hell didn’t expect to find the omega lying on the ground, curled up into a tight ball with tears in his eyes, of which were shut tightly, and an extremely pained look on his face. One of Lance’s hands was practically clawing at the airtight suit that he wore, just above the armor as if trying to rip it off, while the other was clamped down on his side, as if the blue paladin was applying pressure to something that was hurting him, but it was shaking so badly, and looked as though it was trying to move elsewhere that he was probably attempting, and succeeding(barely) to keep it where it was.  
“Lance!” Keith shouted, rushing over to him and falling to his knees beside the paladin’s collapsed form. Something was really wrong with his omega and he’d fucking left him in that state! He should’ve just stayed…! He pressed a soft hand to Lance’s cheek and the omega visibly relaxed a bit, opening his eyes partially.  
“K-Keith…” Lance breathed out, his voice coming out in a wispy whine. Keith sucked in a breath at the way that the omega’s eyes looked. Lance reached up for him, his hand shaking as it grabbed the alpha’s shoulder. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance’s though. His pupils were blown wide, and only a small sliver of that beautiful blue could be seen. Red was right. Lance wasn’t hurt, but he sure as fuck wasn’t _okay_. 

He was in heat.

Lance, his omega, had gone into heat and _he hadn’t been there for him_ …! Even though he hadn’t been able to tell because of the suits blocking their scents, he should have at least realized the symptoms!  
“Keith…” Lance said again in an airy tone, breathless. “Keith ‘m okay.” He slurred out, caressing Keith’s cheek gently, a shaky smile on his face.

Keith couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. “Lance, the last time you told me that, you collapsed.” He said, causing the omega to laugh before letting out a little whine. Okay, so he _really_ needed to get Lance back to the castle.  
“Okay Lance.” Keith said, shifting so that he was back on his feet, but not quite standing yet. “I’m going to pick you up and carry you into Red. Alright?”  
“Mm…’kay.” 

Keith did just that, gathering Lance into his arms and lifting the omega so that he could bring him back to the Red Lion. Unfortunately, as he was doing that Lance let out a sound that burned Keith to his core. Fuuuck. Had this been any other time and place Keith would have probably been all over him by now, pressing his face into the omega’s neck and just taking in Lance’s scent, his hands running over his lithe, lean body, kissing the soft glowing Altean marks as he- 

Oh, now he’s done it. 

A warm heat pooled in the pit of his stomach and he realized that he is getting himself riled up. Great. 

Now wasn’t the time for that. 

Keith carried Lance out of the cave and into Red’s cockpit, he was greeted with a thrumming purr from the mechanical lion.  
_I did tell you that he was fine, did I not?_  
“Red, don’t you dare laugh.” Keith said irritably, setting Lance down on the ground, leaning him up against the back of the pilot’s chair. It was all he could do for now. Unfortunately, Lance had grabbed onto his hand as he was moving to take the pilot’s seat.  
“…Keith…?” Lance breathed out, causing Keith to look back at him curiously. That was when Keith realized that Lance didn’t seem to be completely consumed by his heat. Not yet anyway.  
“What is it, Lance?” He asked gently, leaning down as Lance tugged on his arm, telling him to do as such. Lance was quiet a moment, but Keith saw determination rise in his features after a second of hesitation.  
“S-stay with me? For my heat.”

-

 

He’d done it. 

Lance made it. 

He’d kept himself from falling deeper and deeper into his heat fogged mind to ask Keith to stay with him. And when Keith responded to him with a fiery kiss as a low, possessive growl escaped the alpha, Lance knew he’d made the correct decision. Keith’s lips were fierce on his, stealing his breath away, not that there was much to steal, he was already pretty breathless to begin with. A moan escaped him as Keith pulled away.  
“You’re _mine_.” Keith had growled against Lance’s lips, the possessiveness in the alpha’s voice causing the omega to shiver the tone. Lance smirked against Keith’s lips. Keith sure knew how to push all of the right buttons for him. Nipping at Keith’s lower lip in retaliation, Lance chuckled despite the situation.  
“And you’re _mine_ , space ranger. Don’t forget it.”

It looked as though Keith was coming in for another kiss, however he was interrupted by a growl from Red, and suddenly the alpha’s face blanched and then turned five different shades of purple.  
“RED!” He hissed out, standing up jack straight. Lance was thoroughly disappointed by this, but they couldn’t just stay in her, lest she continue pulling stunts like she just did. 

Actually, Lance could care less if Keith took him right there in the cockpit of the Red Lion, his heat was getting more intense, he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself together much longer as he could feel the cramps that he had been having earlier coming back, along with a shift inside himself. Keith on the other hand probably wouldn’t be too comfortable with it because it seemed that she probed his mind more than Blue did to Lance. Keith looked at Lance with a heat in his eyes, but he stayed standing. Lance melted under the look he was being given, a soft whine escaping him.  
“I need to go grab my armor, and then we’re getting out of here.” Keith said, leaving the cockpit only to return not long after wearing his paladin armor once again. He moved to sit down in the pilot’s seat, but not before a soft hand brushed over the top of Lances head, causing the omega to purr happily from the touch. Lance wanted more of those touches. He wanted light touches to flit across his skin like butterflies landing softly on a flower to collect nectar, and he also wanted rough touches, ones that could leave marks on his skin. Lance sunk down to the floor, his back sliding against the chair as he felt Keith urge Red to take off. 

Lance wanted Keith’s deft fingers on him, making him shiver and call out his name. Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He reached down and pawed at himself through his suit, realizing his grave mistake after a moan tore itself from his throat and Red seemed to plummet for a moment before gaining altitude again. Lance snorted.  
“Shut up.” He heard Keith say.


	4. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance back to the castle of Lions, the other paladins, namely Pidge, tease them and are glad that their friends finally stopped their 'courting but not courting' business, and Lance meets an interesting, but a very enjoyable side of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!  
> Not only is this the longest chapter yet, it's also _explicit_! Very much so. My experience in writing mature scenes goes into my background in roleplaying with my friends, so I changed my style from that to my current style, so let see how this goes. I feel like I could have written it better, reworded it. But it's hard to kind of just edit it myself when I'm not the most literate person in the world. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado,   
> Enjoy!

Back at the castle, Pidge watched as Hunk lost his mind. They hadn’t heard back from Lance and Keith since their last transmission. Of which had been nearly four hours prior. Pidge wasn’t too worried. Despite his oblivious disposition, Lance was smart, and so was Keith. They weren’t dumb enough to get themselves caught by the Galra. Keith learned his lesson the last time because of how well it went when he tried to take on Zarkon alone, of that Pidge was sure. And Lance, aside from his flirting, which was mostly harmless and for the most part, aside from Keith, didn’t work, was actually quite intelligent, able to come up with plans on the fly. She trusted them.  
Hunk, on the other hand, was a natural worrier. He was pacing the floor of the Green Lion’s hangar as Pidge continued to work on a project to upgrade her lion’s stealth capabilities.  
“What if they’re hurt? What if we sent them into a trap?! What if they’ve been captured?!”  
“Hunk.”  
“What if only one of them was captured and the other is on his way to go and rescue him with no plan?! What if he’s injured and trying to save him??? Pidgeeee! I’m so worried that I’m crying…!”

It was true. Large streams of tears were falling down the yellow paladin’s cheeks. Pidge sighed exasperatedly.   
“Hunk!” She said sharply, finally garnering the sad, worried beta’s attention.   
“Pidgeeeee…” Hunk sniffled, causing the gamma to sigh once more, sympathetic this time, and gently pat him on the back comfortingly.

“Hunk, I’m sure they’re both fine. Remember, just after our last transmission with them ended, a storm started up.” She repeated for what seemed like the fifth time that evening, though this time it seemed to be getting through to Hunk as opposed to just flying over his head as he needlessly worried himself to death over the fates of their friends. Of course, Pidge would feel awful if something had actually happened to the both of them, but she was like…ninety percent sure that they were okay. “It’s probably the storm that’s causing interference.”

The doors to the hangar hissed open, revealing Shiro and Allura, hand in hand as always, and Coran. They walked into the large room, Allura smiling at the two of them.   
“Pidge is right.” Shiro said as Coran flitted over and looked at Pidge’s newest modifications in wonder.   
“Of course I am!” She said proudly before she whipped around and glared harshly at the older Altean. “Coran if you touch that I’m going to eject you out into space.”

Coran backed away and took to standing next to Hunk, probably for protection. Too bad Hunk wasn’t one to stand in the way of her rage, having been on the receiving end of it many times before. She was proud to admit that, yes, she could be quite terrifying sometimes.   
“Well, If space dad Shiro says so…” Hunk mumbled a bit. Shiro bristled at the nickname.   
“I really wish you guys would stop calling me that.”  
“No can do, space dad. You, space mom, and crazy space uncle are as much a part of this obnoxious space pack as the rest of us.” Pidge chimed in, a smirk on her face. 

Changing the subject, Allura cleared her throat. Pidge took that as her winning this round.   
“A-Anyway, I had Coran run some diagnostics on the storm, and do a little more research about the planet. According to the results, the area of the planet where we sent Keith and Lance is prone to the same kind of odd electrical storms quite frequently.” She explained, looking to Coran after she had finished speaking. The mustached Altean adjusted his collar and lifted a finger, scratching his temple lightly.   
“Unfortunately, that isn’t all that we found out about it.”

Pidge cast a glance at Hunk, who seemed to become a bit more agitated and anxious when Coran said that. She understood. Hunk was worried for his friends. So was Pidge, but she was sure they’d be okay. Keith would at least keep Lance out of trouble. Right? Or would Lance be the one keeping Keith from losing his head. Perhaps it was too soon to tell.  
“After a bit of research about the planet, it turns out that the sky liquid-”  
“You mean rain?” Pidge asked, almost out of habit.   
“Yes, rain.” Coran said, clearing his throat, perhaps the red haired Altean was embarrassed? Pidge couldn’t truly tell. “Well, anyway, that this rain contains chemicals that can jumpstart certain biological responses within certain individuals of some species.”  
“Um…what?” Hunk asked this time, raising an eyebrow at Coran.   
“What Coran is trying to say, is that the rain has an effect on some species of the universe. A…well as Coran had put it, biological response…One that triggers certain people of the species’ natural cycles to become off balance.”  
“You mean it can cause an Omega or an Alpha to go into their heat or rut respectively.” Pidge drawled out with a sigh.  
“Precisely.”  
“Well…do we know if it affects humans?”  
“Unfortunately I do not have the answer for that, as you are the first humans to have ever made it this far out into the galaxy.”  
“Right, duh.”  
“I do, however, know that the Galra are unaffected by the rain, so, in theory, Keith should at the very least be fine.” Coran explained, rubbing his mustache with his thumb and forefinger, thinking. “I also came across a very interesting tidbit that explained that the rain had a particularly strong effect on Alteans, but that is neither here, nor there, as neither Keith nor Lance are the least bit Altean. So…they should be okay.”  
“If it doesn’t affect humans.” Pidge reminded as she started working on upgrading the cloaking device again.  
“If it doesn’t affect humans.” Coran echoed back.  
“Coran! Lance is an omega! You should have said something!” Hunk said, sounding horrified.

Pidge, at this point, put down her tools and decided that it would be pointless trying to work on her project if everyone was going to be obnoxious in the hangar while she worked. Besides, with Keith and Lance missing from the group even she had been finding it hard to focus. Okay, so she was a little worried, though she wasn’t nearly even half as worried as poor Hunk was.  
“My apologies, Hunk. At the time when they volunteered to check out the area it hadn’t crossed my mind.”  
Pidge just snorted. “Even if the rain will affect either of them the way you say it might, it’s high time the both of them stop dancing around each other.” She crossed her arms and leaned against her workstation table. “If Lance seems like he doesn’t have much of a filter now, when he’s not in heat, just imagine what it’d be like when he is…”

Hunk nodded in agreement, having calmed down a bit. “She’s right. Lance’s brain to mouth filter goes from fifty percent to zero in less than a tick when he’s on his cycle.”  
“I think you mean dic-“  
“Pidge.” Shiro warned, causing Pidge to shiver and nod.   
“Sorry.”  
“Oh my.” Allura snickered, bringing her free hand up to cover the smirk that was forming on her face. 

As they were all speaking, an alarm sounded within the castle, alerting that there was an incoming transmission. Pidge’s eyes met with four other pairs before all five of them booked it out of the Green Lion’s hangar and up towards the bridge, scrambling around any and every corner, through the door and skidding to a halt in front of the main monitor. Keith, or rather Keith’s back, greeted them. It seemed like they were catching the tail end of a conversation.  
“……Mullet.”  
“Lance, shh!” He hissed. Lance wasn’t on screen, so Pidge figured that he was probably sitting behind the pilot’s chair. “No, we already went over this!”  
“KEITH!” Hunk exclaimed happily, startling the red paladin into turning around. Pidge was surprised he didn’t get whiplash from moving so fast. “Whoa…why are you in your purple form?” 

It was true, Keith was in his Galra form. Perhaps it had something to do with that rain that Coran had told them about. Maybe he had to actually let his Galra DNA take the front seat for the liquid to not affect him. Which meant that…  
“Long story.” Keith said, and Pidge didn’t miss the deep flush that was still painted across her packmate’s face. She refrained from saying anything, but a smirk remained plastered upon her lips. She had a feeling she knew what happened. Keith seemed to notice this and cast her a glare.   
“Shut up, Pidge.”

Feigning ignorance, she adopted a confused face. “But I didn’t say anything.” She said, smirking again.

After that was when the questions began to fly in rapid fire mode.   
“Are you guys okay?” Hunk asked.   
“R-relatively, yes.”  
“Was the storm what was causing the communication interference like I figured?” Pidge asked next, crossing her arms.   
“Yeah. After it started up we weren’t able to get ahold of you guys. We had to actually fly through the storm first before we were able to get any semblance of a signal to the castle.”   
“Did you find anything about the distress signal that we’d received?” Allura questioned lightly.  
“No, nothing turned up and we didn’t run into anyone while we were down there either.”  
“I see…”  
The next question, from both Coran and Shiro at the same time, was Pidge’s favorite because Keith seemed to turn so many _interesting_ colors.  
“Where’s Lance?” 

For a second there she almost thought that she’d heard Lance’s voice, but it seemed that Keith had muted his side of the call so quickly that she just about second guessed herself. Almost, but not quite. 

They all watched as Keith looked around the side of his chair, the tips of his ears burning with color. Just before he’d muted his side he’d sat up sharply and then looked absolutely shocked and embarrassed as he turned around. Before unmuting the call he bristled and everyone could make out the word he’d shouted. 

_’LANCE!’_

When he did unmute, he let out an exasperated groan and everyone could hear Lance’s airy laughter in the background.   
“I’m going to smother him.” Keith stated dryly, a scowl on the alpha’s flushed face.

Pidge snorted. Keith really set himself up this time.   
“Yeah, with your _mouth_.”  
“PIDGE!” Keith shrieked, causing the gamma to laugh at her packmate’s expression. Keith just glared at all of them and then looked betrayed because even Shiro, _of all people_ , had laughed.  
“ _Anyway_!” Keith said sharply, still looking appalled and betrayed by the fact that his packmates, but probably most of all Shiro, were laughing at him. However before he could continue speaking he hissed irritably at Lance, who was _still laughing_.  
“Ugh. Fine. I don’t care anymore. Deal with it yourself.”  
“Aww, C’mon Keith, you don’t mean that.” Lance sounded absolutely _destroyed_. His voice was hoarse and he sounded breathless.  
“I hate you.”  
“No~ You looove me~”

Keith gave the group a dead eyed stare.   
“I hate him.”

Pidge didn’t believe that for a second, and neither did anyone else for that matter. They all raised their eyebrows at Keith with suspicious gleams in their eyes and matching grins on their faces.   
“I hate you all.”  
“We love you too, Keith~” Pidge chimed in, her glasses glinting in the light. “Anyhow, wasn’t there something that you wanted to say to us?”  
“Not anymore.”  
“Aw, C’mon…!” She heard Lance whine.  
“Ugh. Fine.” _Keith’s a goner_. Keith groaned, giving in far too easily. “Just…I don’t recommend coming anywhere near us when we get back to the ship.”

A sly smirk found its way back onto Pidge’s face, observing that she and Allura shared a similar expression.  
“Or what~?” The gamma asked even though she had a feeling she already knew what Keith was going to say, she just wanted to hear him say it. 

The alpha’s answer was accentuated with a snarl from the half-Galra.  
“Because if anyone comes _anywhere_ near my mate I might just attack them.” The look that Keith had on his face was serious, and Pidge didn’t doubt that Keith would do just as he’d promised if they didn’t heed his warning.   
“Okay, Keith. We understand.” Ah, Shiro. Ever the calm and understanding one. Pidge should tell him more often how much she appreciates him, because she does. 

Coran was the one who spoke next.  
“I’ll update the system about the sky liquid on this planet and the fact that it does, in fact, affect humans in a similar way that it does Alteans.” He said, typing the information into the system, glancing up at the monitor. “Are you sure that you won’t at least let me check on the both of your conditions first?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
“Don’t, Coran.” Keith said, far less aggressively this time, but no less set on his decision, well, his and Lance’s decision, Pidge corrected herself.   
“There’s more to this than just Lance going into heat…We’ll explain later.”  
“Y-you make it sound so much worse th-than it actually is, Keith.” Pidge heard Lance say. Poor guy still sounded wrecked. This was probably going to be a bad one for the omega. 

Of course, Pidge was also curious about what Keith had mentioned, saying it like that just made it all the more thought provoking, but he said that they would explain later, She wondered what it could be, Lance sounded like he had been smiling though, so she decided not to worry too much about it. 

Hunk, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode with worry, but he seemed to be holding it in. 

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. “So uh, we’ll just come to you guys…after it’s over.”   
Pidge just grinned. “About time. Lance _finally_ asked, right?”  
Keith flushed and Lance chirped in before he could answer.   
“Yup~”

Literally everyone heaved a huge sigh, but for different reasons. Pidge cheered, so did Coran.   
“Pay up you guys!” She said enthusiastically as each of the losers of their bet placed money into her hands and Coran’s hands. Coran beamed.   
“I can use my winnings on the next trading moon we go to!”

-

They’d been _betting_ on them. Their entire pack had been betting on when or how he and Lance would get together. Even Shiro and Allura! 

Had…were they that obvious?

He didn’t want to think about that now. What he _did_ want to think about was that during that conversation he’d, albeit accidentally, called Lance his mate, and as everyone just accepted it like it was normal, Lance, who was a mewling mess behind him, just fucking _keened_. It took him every ounce of willpower that he had to not leap over the back of the seat and just take the omega right there. 

Right now, Keith could hear Lance panting behind him, little whines and moans floating into his ears from the omega as well. 

_Fuuuck._

Lance was touching himself behind Red’s pilot chair, and those delectable sounds he was making already had Keith half hard. And if he hadn’t been already, then the fact that the next thing that came out of the omega’s mouth was his name _really_ would have done it. Instead it just fueled it even further. 

Not much longer, he told himself as he flew into Red’s hangar, landing her easily. Thankfully, it seemed as though everyone had heeded his warning about not coming to greet them. Not only did it seem that Lance couldn’t stay in his human form just yet, but also just because Keith couldn’t smell the omega’s heat scent yet doesn’t mean that his reaction to others in the vicinity of hid omega while he was in heat would change even if he had been able to smell him. 

Keith stood up out of his seat, moving to get Lance but just…froze the second that he saw him.

The omega’s face was flushed a pretty shade of red with his eyes shut tightly as another whine tore itself from his lips, his mouth hanging open. His hands were rubbing against himself through the paladin suit, although when Lance let out a frustrated groan it told Keith that his omega wasn’t having much luck as one of his hands moved lower and he let out a sweet gasp, leaving the omega breathless. Lance’s eyes opened slightly, obviously having noticed Keith watching him. 

Lance reached up for him, his eyes half lidded and filled with desire.   
“Keith~” He purred out airily. “Need you~!”

That was all the encouragement that Keith needed apparently, because just after that the alpha scooped Lance up into his arms and carried his panting omega off of Red and out of her hangar. His own room was the closest, but Keith believed that Lance would probably want his nest. Lance was getting impatient, however, and was practically writhing in Keith’s arms. 

Once he had gotten to Lance’s room he very quickly noticed that Lance’s nest was nowhere to be seen, although the omega wasn’t too perturbed by that fact.  
“Keith-!” Lance whined out pathetically, his breaths uneven.  
“Lance, your nest-”  
“Not here, don’t care- Need you…!” Lance gasped, grasping at Keith’s shoulders.

Keith caved easily. If Lance said he didn’t need his nest, but needed Keith instead…well…who was he to deny his omega that?

Keith essentially dropped Lance onto his bed, tearing off armor piece after armor piece until the ground alongside it was littered with white, blue, and red. The black, airtight suits were the last to come off, and the literal second that Lance’s had made it off, the omega’s _deliciously cloying_ scent was released into the air and filled the room. It was so strong and he smelled so _good_. Keith took that moment to bury his face into the crook of the omega’s neck and just _inhaled_ , breathing in Lance’s sweet, musky scent. He didn’t think he’d ever gotten so hard, so fast in his entire life.

Lance, of course, was enjoying himself too, obviously, because the boy just fucking keened at the pressure against his scent glands and the skin to skin contact, shuddering beneath Keith. Lance practically ripped off Keith’s airtight suit, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing items, underwear included. Keith was pretty sure that Lance had legitimately ripped his off, if the sound of popping stitches was anything to go by.

Keith, just as eager as Lance was by this point (let’s be real here, Lance’s scent was driving him wild, and he had already been riled up well into their trip back to the castle on Red), fell into bed with his omega, pressing their necks together, scenting Lance. Fuck if Lance didn’t smell amazing, but he smelled even better with Keith’s scent clinging to his skin.

Back to the task at hand though, Keith’s mouth crashed down onto Lance’s, setting all of his senses on fire. Lance gave a pleased moan into the kiss, his long, slender fingers tangling themselves into Keith’s hair. His own hands began to wander as well, light touches trailed down the omega’s sides, stopping to rub over Lance’s nipples. Lance gasped at that, shivers wrecking through the omega’s body.  
“Oh fuck~!” Lance whimpered, his head falling back against his pillow.   
“Jesus, Lance…” Keith smirked, biting at the other’s neck and jawline, his finger pinching at Lance’s nipples at the same time. He was rewarded with a pleasured cry from the omega.   
“You’re so sensitive~” Keith’s voice sounded low and pleased, even to his own ears. He then ground their hips together as he nipped at the tip of Lance’s ear. They both let out impatient groans this time, Lance’s back arching as Keith’s hands began moving lower, one hand wrapping around his length while the other sought out his entrance. Lance mewled out a gasp at the stimulation, twitching in Keith’s hands.

 

By this time, Lance’s thighs were just about covered in slick, as was the bed beneath them, but it didn’t bother Keith, and it sure as hell didn’t seem to be bothering his omega. Lance was panting beneath Keith, his eyes clouded and blown wide, moans leaking from his mouth as the alpha moved his hand against him. His fingers rubbed up against Lance’s hole, and a whine escaped the omega.  
“Keith- I can’t- I need-” He panted out, his voice sending shivers down Keith’s spine. Keith wanted to hear him again, so he made long, languid strokes down the omega’s shaft, thumbing the tip and causing him to let out a moan that pleased Keith greatly. Keith gave a low chuckle.   
“You’re a needy thing, aren’t you Lance~?” He growled out as Lance arched his back, rewarding the omega with sharp bites to his collarbone. “Such a good boy~” Keith praised, trailing kisses up Lance’s neck, lingering over the omega’s pulse point, near his scent glands, his teeth grazing over that spot.

What would…Would Lance ever want to fully mate with him? For the Galra, and Alteans, according to Allura, well…they mate for life.   
“Oh fuck, Keith~ _Please~!_ ” Lance whined out, interrupting Keith’s thoughts. 

Was he…?  
“Please?” Lance asked again, his eyes open slightly. 

Keith lifted his head away from Lance’s neck and he stared down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Lance had whimpered as Keith pulled away, but he trained his eyes on the alpha’s face and repeated his words.

“Please, Keith…?”  
“Lance, I…A-are you sure?” Keith was clearly able to see that this wasn’t just Lance’s omega talking. It was wholly Lance, and Lance alone, as his stupid signature smile of his made its way to his lips, his blue eyes shining as he looked up at Keith, drawing him in deeper.

“I’m sure, Mullet.”

Keith just melted into Lance, burying his face into the omegas bare chest. He could practically feel the steam rising off of his head.  
“Fuck. Lance, don’t do this to me…” He whined out, feeling like he probably sounded pretty pathetic at this point. His head moved a bit as Lance laughed, threading his fingers through Keith’s hair and _shit_ that felt so nice.  
“No can do, Keith. It’s my favorite past time and my job, after all.” Lance teased gently.   
“Ugh. I know.” Keith grumbled, nuzzling his face into Lance’s chest. His heart was pounding, and he knew that Lance could feel it.  
“Fuck. Lance, I like you. A whole hell of a lot. A-and I’d absolutely be lying if I said I didn’t want you to be mine.”  
“But?”  
“But with…with me being Galra, and you being Altean…Lance, they’re species that mate for life…”  
Lance’s answer was quick, and without hesitation. “So?”

Keith’s head shot up and he levered himself up onto his elbows, staring down at Lance with a shocked look on his face.   
“So?! Lance, you’d be stuck with _me_ being your mate for the rest of your life!”

Lance’s face twisted and he gave Keith an odd look, as if he thought Keith was being stupid. Part of him knew that he really was, he just…what id Lance changed his mind? What if he’d regret it later? 

Keith didn’t think that he’d be able to handle that…  
“And I repeat; So? Getting ‘stuck’ with you sounds like something that I’d never regret. I don’t know if you realize this, Keith,” Lance said, reaching up and cupping Keith’s cheeks gently. “But I fucking love you, you impulsive idiot. And no matter how mad you make me sometimes, that’s _not_ going to change.”

Keith thought he felt his heart stop, but seconds later it seemed to jumpstart and resume beating at a pace that was probably dangerous for his health. Honestly, Lance was probably dangerous for his health, and sanity, but that didn’t stop him from falling in love with the omega.

Yeah, he didn’t just like Lance. He loved him. And if he could he’d spend all the time he had with the other. He groaned, burying his face back into the crook of Lance’s neck and let out a heavy sigh.   
“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Lance?” His nose pressed lightly against his scent glands, and Keith felt Lance shiver beneath him.  
“I dunno…Probably the same thing that you do to me?” Lance breathed out, baring his neck a bit more for Keith. Keith let out a soft, shuddering breath, kissing at Lance’s neck softly, causing him to let out a soft, pleased sigh.  
“You irritate me, you annoy me on the daily, and you can be obnoxious.” Keith started. “But you’re always, _always_ there. You’re always worrying about everyone, even me,” He pressed another kiss to Lance’s neck, this time to the Altean mark that rested at the juncture of his jawline and just below his ear, causing Lance to give a soft whine while Keith’s hands moved down to grip Lance’s hips.   
“You have such a big heart. A big, beautiful heart that matches that stupid, pretty face of yours.” His mouth was back to hovering over Lance’s pulse point again, he heard Lance whimper in his ear.  
“And I’d be damned if I didn’t say that I love absolutely everything about you.” He smiled against Lance’s skin.   
“Well~? You made me fall in love with you, Lance. What are you going to do now that you’ve stolen my heart?”  
Lance let out a light, breathy chuckle. “I dunno. I feel that I actually just stumbled across it and picked it up. Don’t know if I actually deserve it, but if you’re giving it to me, then I’ll gladly cherish it forever.”  
“Then I guess I’ll entrust it to you.”

Keith bit down, tasting blood as Lance’s scent pouring into the room even stronger than it had been before as the omega’s head fell back.  
“Oh~ Keith- Mm~!” Lance moaned out loudly. “Yes~!”

Keith didn’t let go, only moving one of his hands up to hold Lance’s head, guiding him to the crook of his own neck. Lance clearly understood what he’d meant, because not even a moment afterwards, he felt the omega’s teeth digging into his flesh and his vision went white, a low growl tearing itself from his throat. He couldn’t find any other words to describe the feeling that this gave him other than ‘Pure Bliss.’ His and Lance’s scents mingled together in the air, combining, swirling together.

Lance was his. Lance was his and his alone, and he was Lance’s. They were _mated_. He could feel the pricking of tears trying to escape his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry. Not right now. Maybe later, but not now. He had a mate, his mate, his omega, his Lance, who was in heat. And he was going to take care of him.

Keith ran his hands back down Lance’s sides, releasing his mate’s neck, pulling back and admiring the mark that he’d left behind. Pride, and several other emotions came roaring forward within him, but he just settled on pride for now. He let out a low rumble, nosing the mark once more.  
“Mine.”

Lance had released him as well, kissing the mark that he’d left on Keith.  
“Mm~ Mine…” Lance said, nuzzling Keith’s mark as Keith moved his attention from the mate mark to the omega’s neck, pressing kisses and bites to it, drawing pleased, breathy sighs from Lance. 

His hands continued their adventurous descent, resuming from where they had left off, as neither his, nor Lance’s states had changed much since then. Of course, a mating bite tends to do that to people. 

As soon as Keith’s hands were back on him, Lance easily fell back into the mood that he’d been in before, breathy moans leaking from his mouth as Keith’s hands moved between his thighs again. Keith grinned.  
“Shit, Lance- You’re so wet~” Keith purred out, rubbing his fingers against the omega’s slick seeping entrance as the other hand put its attention back on his cock. Lance let out a pleased moan beneath him, writhing while his nails dug into the skin of Keith’s shoulders causing the alpha to groan, pleased.  
“Fuck~ Keith, I nee- Ah~!” Lance was cut off by Keith pushing a finger into him, Lance’s words turning into a strangled moan as Keith’s mouth moved back to his. Fuck, Lance was so tight.  
“You’re gonna have to relax, baby.” Keith growled against Lance’s lips, pushing in another finger and scissoring them apart. A sharp gasp ripped itself from Lance, his nails dragging across Keith’s shoulders and upper back, long red trails being left behind from Lance’s, albeit not surprisingly, long nails. Keith let out a pleased sound, Lance’s nails felt so good as they scraped across his back. Part of him hoped some of them were so deep they bled a bit. The alpha bit at Lance’s lower lip, dragging another moan from his mate.  
“Lance, baby. How’re you going to take me, take my knot, if you don’t loosen up~?”

Keith curled his fingers and lance let out a yelp, his back arching and his ass pressing back down onto Keith’s fingers, pushing them in deeper than before. Because of this, a pleasured scream was ripped from Lance, raising goosebumps on Keith’s skin. He liked that.  
“You have suck a pretty voice, Lance.” Keith murmured, adding another finger and pumping them, moving them deeper as the other hand moved along Lance’s cock, the stimulation sending visible jolts through his body.  
“C’mon, Lance~” Keith purred, nipping at Lance’s jawline. “Sing for me~”  
“Fu-uck! Keith~” Lance whined out pitifully. “Please- I can’t- N-not enough-!”  
“Oh?” Keith chuckled lowly. “Not enough, you say?” He removed his fingers and Lance whimpered at the loss of contact, his legs hooking around Keith’s waist in an attempt to drag him closer.  
“Don’t go~!” Lance begged impatiently, twisting beneath Keith’s weight, grunting as Keith took his hips firmly in his hands, adjusting himself between the omega’s thighs.  
“Mm…My omega sure is impatient~” Keith said, slightly amused.  
“Keith- This is _torture_. You’re _torturing_ me, your omega wants to feel good~”

A deep, satisfied growl rumbled from deep within Keith. _His omega_. Lance was his. Something about the other saying that made the burning desire within him grow even brighter. Lance was his, his mate, his omega, his everything.  
“Keith-!” Lance whined, desperate. A moan soon escaped the impatient omega’s lips as the tip of Keith’s length brushed against his entrance, his back arching, eager for the other.  
“Tell me if it hurts, okay, Baby?” Keith said, his voice husky and low, but also gentle.

He pushed into Lance slowly, almost painfully slowly, causing the omega to gasp out a choked whine, mumbling something in Spanish while Keith groaned, burying his face in Lance’s neck. He stopped a moment, allowing for Lance to adjust, pressing kisses to his neck, mate mark, jawline, and lips. Shit, Lance felt so good that it took him all that he had to not just bury himself within the omega’s tight, wet heat right there. There would be other times. 

Lance mewled and wriggled beneath him, looking up at Keith with half-lidded eyes and an impatient look on his face.   
“You’re too slooow!” He slurred out, smirking up at him before the long, tan legs that were wrapped around Keith’s waist tightened their grip, pulling Keith, clearly intentionally, deeper. Lance let out a cry that fueled Keith even further.

Fine. If Lance was going to be impatient, then Keith was allowed to do the same. 

He buried himself deep in Lance then, watching as Lance’s head fell back onto the pillow again, his mouth hanging open and tears were pricking at the corner of the omega’s eyes. Lance had come with a sharp yelp, white painting their chests. Lance was still hard, however, and he opened his eyes, watching Keith.  
“K-Keep going- Don’t- Don’t stop~!” He begged.

That was all the encouragement that the alpha needed, as he began moving their hips together. A loud, low groan passed through his lips as he fucked lance through his first orgasm, their lips meeting together for sloppy kisses. Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth, his hips moving with the alpha’s, driving him deeper with each thrust. A loud, pleasured scream was torn from the omega at one point, and Keith was determined to hear it again as he placed his slick covered hand and moved it along Lance’s length. Lance gasped, panting heavily under his alpha, a stupid smile on his face as he let out a keening cry that lit Keith’s body on fire.   
“Fuck! Keith~ Mm~!” Keith lips crashed onto Lance’s swallowing the omega’s moans. He could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock. Groaning, he grinned.  
“You’re doing so good, baby~” 

Lance let out a pleasured whine at the praise, his hips pushing back against Keith’s moans and unintelligible words, both in Spanish and English, pouring from his mouth.  
“You seem eager~ Do you want this~?” Keith ground his still growing know up against Lance and the omega shrieked, sending shivers down Keith’s spine. Keith wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, especially not with Lance acting the way he was. Having the omega begging and desperate for him.  
“Fuuuck~ Yes! I want it-!” Lance begged, pressing his hips towards Keith’s in a desperate attempt for more. 

A tight heat pooled in the pit of Keith’s stomach as his omega’s declaration and his hips slammed against Lance’s, pulling sharp cries from both omega and alpha.  
“You do~? Baby, tell me what you want~” He nipped at Lance’s neck, kissing up the side of it as he moved against Lance.  
“I- Fuck~ Keith, I want it~!” Keith picked up the pace a bit more, rewarding Lance. “I want- I- I want your _knot_!” Lance cried out, screaming in pleasure as Keith pressed against him hard, the alpha’s knot popping into him and causing him to come for the second time, clenching around Keith. 

When Keith came, he came _hard_ , a loud growl escaping him as he emptied himself deep inside Lance, locked in by his knot, panting heavily as he collapsed on Lance’s chest, the omega faring no better than he was. 

A pleasant silence settled over them, just their heavy breaths able to be heard as they lay there in the quiet of Lance’s room. At least that’s how it was until a surge of laughter seemed to just bubble up out of Lance, peaking Keith’s curiosity.  
“What’s so funny?” Keith asked, lifting his head to look at Lance, only to find his mate staring at him with such a fond look that Keith felt his heart clench tightly in his chest.  
“Mm…Nothing. I’m just happy.”

Keith’s expression softened and he smiled, leaning back down and kissing Lance softly on the lips.  
“Mm~ Good. I’m glad. I am too.” Keith said softly against Lance’s lips before nuzzling the crook of his neck gently, nosing the mark that he’d left on the omega’s neck. They were mated. They were mated, and Keith wasn’t alone. He had Lance and the other paladins, his pack, _his family_. Keith let out a soft sigh before shifting a bit, which had in theory been a good idea, but he immediately regretted it, as it was a mistake on his part. Both he and Lance groaned as he shifted, Lance letting out a little gasp.  
“Keith, don’t do that again please.” He whined softly. “We have the whole rest of my heat. I’m tired and I just want to cuddle with my mate before said heat flares up again, maybe even get a little bit of sleep. I want to just lay here and enjoy your presence.”

Keith snorted, but complied. He wasn’t that uncomfortable, after all, and they wouldn’t be able to do much until his knot went down. He’d heard Lance sigh softly and felt him begin threading his fingers through his hair. Before he knew it, a low, contented rumble sounded within the room, Keith soon realizing that it had been himself who’d made the sound. Lance chuckled softly.  
“You like that, don’t you?”  
“I thought you hated my hair.”  
“Mm…I lied. I do, however, like teasing you about it, Mullet.”  
“Ugh. You’re insufferable sometimes.”  
“You love me though.”  
And Lance was right.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's heat is finally over, and all he wants to do is enjoy a lazy morning with his mate. Too bad the universe probably doesn't want to comply to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue! Thank you all so much for reading my story! I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it :D Though it might be the end of this one, fear not because I have more stories planned for The Voltron Pride series! Plenty of ideas, and probably one, singular multi-chapter monster if I don't manage to spread it out more through other works! :) 
> 
> This is the shortest chapter so far, but I'm still pleased with it :>
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I love feedback, so tell me what you think!

Days later, Lance’s heat finally had exhausted itself, and now he was just lying, sated and comfortable in Keith’s arms. Currently, the omega was being spooned by Keith, his arm draped across Lance’s body as he slept. Keith’s breaths were coming out as little puffs of warm air on his neck. Lance was happy, happier than he’d been in months…years even. He smiled sleepily lacing his fingers with Keith’s gently, guiding the alpha’s hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

His mind began whirling a bit. Lance couldn’t believe he was mated now. To _Keith_ of all people. Back when he’d first met him, he’d though he was cute, but he acted like a jerk. That really wasn’t the case now that he knew the other much better than when he’d first tried to introduce himself. Keith pushed people away from him, avoided close relationships, and generally had acted like a loner, because he was afraid of getting hurt, getting left behind. Lance was now lightly playing with Keith’s fingers, gently rubbing his mate’s hands with the pads of his thumbs.

He was glad that he’d continued to bother Keith, get under his skin, because he’d eventually let Lance in and leaned on him for support, just as Keith had let Lance do with him. And look at them now. Silently, Lance promised that he’d always be there for Keith. He knows that he’d already promised his mate, but he wanted to do it again. 

Keith shifted slightly against Lance, letting out a soft groan that indicated that he was waking up.  
“Lance…?” Keith asked, his voice gravelly and thick with sleep. Lance wouldn’t mind hearing him sound like this every morning.  
“Mm~? Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Lance teased softly, turning himself in Keith’s arms so that he was able to face his sleepy mate. Keith was back in his human form (he had been for several days, actually. Someone had to bring Lance food and water after all, and unfortunately he wouldn’t let anyone even come near his room.), his hair sticking up every which way from sleeping on it. Lance reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair from Keith’s face, causing him to smile.  
“Sleep well?” Keith asked, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead.  
“Yeah… I like falling asleep and waking up with you next to me.” Lance said, sidling himself closer to Keith. He let out a soft, tired chuckle and wrapped his arms around Lance’s lanky frame.  
“Good, because you’re going to be seeming me here a lot more now.”  
“Good. That’s how it should be.” Lance parroted back, smiling into Keith’s chest, his head now nestled comfortably beneath Keith’s chin.

They lay there together in a comfortable silence, and Lance was almost back to sleep when a loud, blaring alarm blasted through the castle’s speaker system, scaring both Lance and Keith to their feet. 

Cursing, both of them scrambled to put their paladin uniforms on. Keith helped Lance zip up his airtight suit, and Lance did the same for him, the rest of their armor falling into place. Allura’s voice rang out over the Castle’s intercom system.  
“Paladins, to your Lions! There’s a fleet of Galra attacking!”

Lance and Keith were already running down the hall towards their hangars, but Keith stopped Lance before they split to go to their respective lions, kissing him hard.  
“Stay safe.”  
Lance grinned. “Same to you, Mullet.” He said fondly, their hands lingering together a moment before they parted. 

Lance made it to Blue’s hangar quickly. He smiled as she lowered her head for him, a purr echoing in his mind, greeting him.  
“It’s good to see you too, Beautiful. Let’s go!”

-

The fight was relatively easy compared to the others that team Voltron had experienced before, but Keith still found himself thanking whatever higher powers that had prevented the Galra from attacking during the time that Lance had been in heat.

After the battle, all of the paladins collapsed onto the couches in the common room, Lance lying his, suspiciously still helmet clad, head on Keith’s lap. He looked down and realized that he could see the faintest hint of his mate’s Altean markings.

So, today was the day, huh?  
“Good job out there, guys.” Shiro praised, and everyone smiled. This one had truly gone off without a hitch.  
“It probably would have gone better without Lance and Keith’s _incessant_ flirting.” Pidge complained loudly, swinging her legs as Allura and Coran joined them in the room.  
“We weren’t really that different from usual though.” Lance pointed out, turning his head to look at Pidge.  
“Exactly. Flirting.”

Lance snorted and waved her off.  
“Paladins!” Allura said cheerily, walking over and standing behind Shiro, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, causing the beta to smile a bit up at her. “You all did wonderful jobs out there. And it’s good to see you and Lance back in action, Keith.”  
“Oh, I’m sure they had plenty of action.” Hunk, _of all people_ , said absently.

Literally everyone stared at him in shock.  
“Hunk, buddy, you have been hanging out with Pidge _way_ too much.” Lance said, lifting his head to stare at his best friend. Both Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances and then shrugged.  
“She’s good company.”

Pidge just snorted. She was ‘sitting’ upside down on the couch, one of her legs slung over the back of the couch as the other waved around in the air.  
“Hunk’s been helping me with modification on the Green Lion’s cloaking device while the two of you were off doing each other.”  
“Pidge.”  
“Sorry, Space Dad.”

Shiro groaned, Allura and the rest of their pack laughed at him.  
“You really do act like a father figure, Shiro.” Allura said lightly as Shiro buried his face into his hands.  
“Ugh. _I know_. That just makes it even worse!”

Keith chuckled, smiling as Lance laced their fingers together, playing with them lightly. He could feel the nervous, excited energy vibrating off of his mate. Lance was nervous, Keith just smiled softly down at him and gave Lance’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.  
“Keith and Lance are being _gross_.” Pidge said absently. Keith looked up and saw that she was staring at them. Keith gave her a dead stare.  
“You’re going to pass out if you sit up too fast.” Keith warned Pidge, who waved him off.  
“Whatever. I’ll just stay like this then. I’m comfortable.” She said flippantly. “Speaking of comfortable, aren’t you going to take off your helmet, Lance? Usually you’re the first one to throw it into the corner pile.”  
“Yeah man, what’s up?” Hunk asked, sounding just as curious as Pidge. In fact, all of the members of their pack were looking at Lance in confusion. Keith and Lance exchanged glances before Lance spoke.  
“Now or never, right?”  
“I wouldn’t say never, but now is probably a good time.” Keith admitted, and Lance sat up with curious eyes following him. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“So, uh…I’m…You know how Keith said we’d have something to tell you guys later? Well…I’m telling you now.” Lance paused, thinking for a moment. “Actually it might be better for me just to show you.”

Lance pulled off his helmet, revealing all of his, now Altean, features, his eyes also now had a similar gleam to Allura’s that Keith hadn’t noticed before. Several surprised gasps rang out in the room, and Lance leaned on Keith for support, Keith gladly wrapped his arm around Lance’s lower back.  
“Y-Y-You’re…!” Allura was the first to speak, although she didn’t get much out, she seemed to be within a whirlwind of emotions, shock seemed to be the first one that she settled on before it morphed into inherently apparent joy. Coran, on the other hand, settled on an emotion much faster than his charge.  
“Lance, my boy, you’re Altean!” He’d said excitedly, his eyes wide, an equally wide smile on his face.  
“Mm…Not entirely. I’m actually only about two-thirds Altean. My mom is just about three-quarters, and my dad is half.” Lance admitted quietly. Keith rubbed a soft thumb over Lance’s side soothingly. The omega relaxed a bit more against him.  
“Th-Then…! Coran!” Allura had tears glistening in her eyes. Coran gave her a soft smile.  
“Some of the pods must have made it to safety.” He said happily. “We’re not alone.”  
Allura had moved to sit on the couch, but Shiro had captured her waist instead, and she sat down on his lap, leaning up against him, a smile still playing across her face. Keith noticed that he’d remained quiet, however he could see the slight hint of confusion on the beta’s face.  
“So…” Hunk said, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “How come you didn’t tell us before?” He looked a little hurt, Keith assumed that it was because he had been Lance’s closest friend for most of his life, but he hadn’t entrusted him with the fact that he was Altean.  
“Sorry.” Lance apologized, “I just…to be honest I don’t know why I kept it from you all after we ended up here and met Coran and Allura…I guess…Well there was never really a good moment.” There was an apology in Lance’s eyes, Keith noticed, ad he was directing it at the yellow paladin. He assumed that Lance was probably going to talk with Hunk later, maybe explain himself a bit further. 

Pidge was oddly quiet, but she didn’t seem upset about this new knowledge.

Shiro just smiled.  
“It’s okay, Lance. We’re glad you told us though.”

Lance smiled happily.  
“Yeah…Me too.”

“Sooo…” Pidge finally decided to chime in, smirking at them. “Lance, Keith.” _Oh no._ Keith didn’t like that look in the gamma’s eyes. “When do you think we should start getting ready for a new part Altean, part Galra addition to our pack?”

Both Keith and Lance blanched. What Pidge had meant didn’t register until Keith watched Lance’s face turn the darkest shade of red he’d ever seen. Keith sputtered out words unintelligibly, trying to form a coherent sentence, but eventually gave up and settled on the next work that flew out of his mouth.  
“PIDGE!”

She was cackling, turning over on the couch so that she was now lying on her stomach, looking at them with a smirk.  
“Hey, I’m just saying. You’re both mated now, the probability is high and we don’t have any human compatible suppressants or contraceptives. Well…at least we don’t have contraceptives that would be effective enough for an omega heat.”

Keith and Lance exchanged glances, wide-eyed.

Shit, she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, about the contraceptives, because Lance and Keith are both still part human, I feel like there would be a bit of a difference in what would affect their bodies had they been fully Altean or Fully Galra, but they previously tested out the suppressants, and it seemed that they worked neither on Lance or Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on some art to add into each chapter, so look forward to that!  
> Tumblr: https://roseghostie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are greatly appreceated! I want to know how I can improve <3


End file.
